ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nobody (Power)
The Nobody is the first issue of the comic book series Power. Synopsis Jaime Rains moves to Blackstone city after graduating high school and believes he is going to become someone. However, he ends up getting stuck in to a routine which he didn't want to happen. After seeing a picture of the hero Omega Man he decides to become a hero himself. Characters *Jaime Rains *Agata Rains (unnamed) *Omega Man Plot Complete darkness is shown as two speech bubbles appear. ???: Jaime? ???: Jaime~? The final panel of the page has a younger Jaime being woken up by his mother. Mother: Jaime!!! Jaime wakes up slightly startled by the sudden yelling. Mother: Good, you're up, now come on, it's almost breakfast time! It cuts to later on, Jaime is eating his breakfast while watching TV. The TV shows Omega Man, who is being interviewed Reporter: So, Omega Man, what made you decide to become a hero exactly? Omega Man: Well friend, I wanted to be a hero ever since I was little. I grew up believing in myself, and that belief became my main driving point. And now look where I am, I'm one of the world's greatest heroes! Jaime raises an eyebrow. Jaime: Hey mom!? who's that!? Jaime's mother walks in to the room and looks at the TV. Mother: Well, that's Omega Man sweety. He's a Super, a person with amazing abilities... or at least, one of the good ones. Just last week he saved the world from a living sun! Jaime turns back to the TV. Omega Man: So remember kids, as long as you believe, you can be anything you want! Jaime smiles as it shows a montage of him throughout his life. He goes to highschool, he does good in everything he has, he graduates and so on. After his graduation, a person comes up to Jaime. Unnamed Person: So, where're you going after High School? Jaime points to a poster of Blackstone City, which has Omega Man smiling and giving a thumbs up in front of the city. Three months later, Jaime has moved in to a new home in Blackstone. Jaime: Alright, time to make a name for myself! The next day, Jaime wakes up, brushes his teeth, jogs, eats dinner at a café, and goes to sleep. This repeats itself for a few days, Jaime becoming more and more fed up with it as the days go along. On the third day, Jaime stops during his jog and sits down on a bench. He looks down at his hands and hangs his head, defeated. However, he slowly looks back up and sees a poster of Omega Man, which has "Believe" on it. This makes Jaime smile, as he gets back up. Jaime: I will... I'll make you proud, I'll make everyone proud! I'll become the best hero this world has ever seen! and I won't let anyone stand in my way! The comic closes, as Jaime stands in front of the poster, in the same pose as Omega Man. Category:Comics Category:Origin Comics